Cruel World
by the worst creature
Summary: A story about love and sacrifice. RivaMika AU.


A familiar horse-drawn carriages sound was heard from the outside wall of the Reiss Kingdom. There was a long march consisted of carriages and guardsmen. It was a usual sight for a king's journey.

"What's the fastest route to reach the castle?" Grisha Jaeger, the king asked nervously inside his carriage. He just went home from an important journey to another kingdom. His journey supposed to last longer, but he was concerned about the queen's old pregnancy and decided to go home sooner.

"We can try to go through Shiganshina, but I strongly discouraged it." Answered his most trusted adviser, Henry Arlert.

"Ah, Shiganshina, that's good! It's been too long since the last time I visited there." Said Grisha, suddenly his mood changed.

"But Shiganshina is the least safe place in our kingdom… and with this political situation, I'm afraid it's not a good idea…"

"Nonsense, Henry they're my people. It's my responsibility to make everybody in this kingdom feels safe" Said Grisha Jaeger cheerfully.

"Well, if you said so…" With that, Henry Arlert instructed the crews to change their route to Shiganshina.

* * *

Beggars, people sleeping on the streets and running around to chase thieves. That was the usual sight in the poor Shiganshina. For the young Levi, this was the place where he spent his entire 7 years of live.

The world is cruel, he really understands that sentence. Having no family and home for protection, he tried to do everything he could to survive. Unfortunately, if you were just a little boy, the most possible way to survive in Shiganshina was by stealing. Usually, he was a really cautious thief, since he could lost his hands if he were caught. However, having no chance to steal food for two days, he was desperate to find something to fill his stomach. He started his ritual by analyzing people silently to find the perfect victim.

"Hey, you know the king is gonna be here?" Levi heard some people talking in whispers.

"Why would a king coming here?" Replied his friend.

"Our king is a rather weird one since he's young, but I got this information from an inside person, most likely it's true"

"Nah, I don't buy it"

After that, their conversation changed and Levi didn't listen to the rest of it. He quickly thought that, a king must bring a lot of money and people. He knew the protection must be strict. However, with so many people there, at least probably he could get something from one of his men.

The news was right, a few hours later there was an announcement that the king would went home through Shiganshina, and people were told to clear the way. Levi has prepared himself. The king's carriage must be in the middle. He could steal something from the least cautious people, which is the front or the back part of the march.

When the king's march first entered the Shiganshina streets, people crowded them immediately. Normally, there is about two meter distance between the crowds and the guardsmen. However, Shiganshina was unlike other cities, the crowds almost blocked the way and it was a perfect chance for a thief like Levi.

Levi decided that the front part of the march got too much attention. He waited until he passed the king's carriage, which he presumed have the most expensive looking. Then, he guessed which one is the food carriage. With his years of experience and the crowds blocking the view, it was easy for him to enter the carriage. However, he did not expect that once he entered, he would meet two men sitting inside.

"Titan's beard... Who are you!?" One of the two men unsheathed his sword and pointed it to Levi.

"I- I – I am" Suddenly Levi forgot how to speak.

"Which kingdom sent you and what is your purpose!?" The man closed the distance between his sword and Levi's neck.

"Hey, calm down Henry" the other main suddenly spoke

"N-No, sir! I am only a mere thief!" Suddenly Levi realized what must he looked like, a spy from another kingdom, and raised his hand to sign that he has surrendered and meant no harm.

"Like I would believe that, but if you really are a thief you must know the consequence right!?" Henry raised his sword and directs it to Levi's hands.

"For Titan's shake Henry! Stop it! He's a kid around Eren and Armin's age!" Suddenly the other man spoke again, louder this time.

"Oh I don't care how old is he Grisha. For all I know he could be a spy, or worse an assassin!"

Hearing the name Grisha, Henry and prince Eren, Levi's brain processed quickly, this couldn't be the king's carriage right? He looked around him, this is clearly doesn't look like a place to sleep for a king.

"Well alright, let me talk to him first…" The man named Grisha sighed and walked to both of them.

"Son, how did you know that I am using this carriage?" asked Grisha.

"Well… to be honest, I don't know you sir, and I am only looking for some food… or coins to buy bread…" Realizing that lying would only make things worse, Levi answered him honestly.

Grisha looked at Levi right into his eyes. Usually, he was good at reading people, and Levi didn't seem to lie.

"Seems like it's your lucky day, then. I am your king, and sometimes we use the food carriage for camouflage. Where are your parents?"

"My dad used to be a low class soldier… he died before I was born, and my mom died 3 years ago because of the plague. I was by myself ever since…" Levi said, already accepted his fate.

For a second, Grisha couldn't reply the boy, and he thought if the boy is being honest, then it is the government's fault to let a boy like him wandering around in streets by himself. He couldn't imagine how the boy's life like is.

"Well… I am really sorry to hear that, and it's also my failure as a king to not know that a soldier's son would need to steal to survive. Nevertheless, you do realize no matter what the reason, thieves would be punished right…?" Said Grisha seriously.

Hearing that, Levi's fear started to come back, and he only could nod his head slowly.

"How about this, instead of your hand, for your punishment, you have to learn in our military school, and become a soldier just like your father?"

"Wh-what? Grisha, are you out of your mind?" Henry couldn't believe what Grisha just said.

Just like Henry, Levi also couldn't believe what he just heard. Immediately, he knelled and cried.

"Thank you! Thank you very much my king! My live is yours to use! I will never forget your kindness!" screamed Levi while sobbing.

"Nah, don't be son, haha. Now we are even, your sneaking skill would also be a good investment for the future." Hearing that, Levi felt embarrassed and only replied the joke with a giggle. Then, they continued their journey to the castle peacefully.

* * *

"Where is the Queen? Where is my wife?" Ask Grisha once he reached the castle, didn't want to spend more time on chit chat.

"This way Your Majesty, The Queen is on labor" Said one of the guards.

"W-What?" Grisha ran like his life depends on it. Then, he found his son, Prince Eren and Hery's son, Armin Arlert sat unmoving in front of the room.

"Eren! Armin! How's the Queen!?" Asked Grisha to his son.

"Father! Thank god you are here! I have prayed for I don't know how many hours!" Said Eren, it was clear that he didn't have any rest.

Suddenly a baby's cry was heard from inside of the room, and the door was opened. They spent no time to rush into the room.

"How-how's the labor? My wife? My baby? Are they alright?" Asked Grisha to the nurses impatiently.

"It's a girl Your Majesty" Answered one of the nurses.

"Oh.. thank god, thank god.." Grisha couldn't hold his happy tears.

"Carla… I'm here, I'm sorry I couldn't arrive sooner… I can't believe we have a princess now..." Said Grisha to Carla while crying.

"Hey… it's alright… she's beautiful isn't she? Princess Mikasa…" said the queen to calm his husband.

"yeah, she is… Princess Mikasa…"

* * *

Well... should I continue this story? Please tell me on the review haha. I am sorry for the grammar mistakes, English isn't my first language :S


End file.
